You'll be in my heart
by Chloe Benson
Summary: Just a cute little one shot that I wrote. More inside! I think it's worth a read! (:


**My first one shot. Sorry I am on a disney craze right now... trying to relive my childhood and all that. I got a little bored writing Goddess Returning so I wrote this! (: Henry and Milo one shot (You'll be in my heart) music from the disney movie Tarzan, but oh my god listening to this song I was like… Henry… Milo… no… maybe… yes.. are you freakin kidding me this is so perfect! Holy crap tearing up from the adorableness. So this one shot takes place the night after Henry traded himself for Kate to protect Milo. I thought it was perfect, so most of the parts are actually quotes from the song. (: Enjoy! **

The room was dark when I entered it. In the center of the room directly in the moon light was the basset that Calliope had placed my son in. Even on the other side of the prison Calliope held, I had been able to hear his cries. With soft steps that rivaled that of the wind I crossed until I was looking down at him. He sobbed louder and covered his face with his hands as I reached down and gathering him in his blankets. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright," I whispered to him softly and he sobbed for a few moments more until he opened his eyes fully. He hiccuped softly as he stopped crying and I smiled down at him softly and then wrapped his blanket a little tighter around him. He smiled up at me with eyes like his mother and giggled happily as he recognized me.

With a smile I offered him my finger which he took and gripped it tightly, as his grip intensified I whispered, "for one so small, you seem so strong." He smiled up at me and then squeezing my finger tightly I whispered, "yes, everything will be alright."

He smiled up at me once more, finished with his grieving. I sat down in the rocking chair that Ava normally occupied and with a murmur Milo let go of my finger and turned to inspect his own little fingers and hands. I watched him amused as he tried to suck on his knuckles to amuse himself. I pulled his little hand out of his mouth and then whispered, "You have your mother's eyes. They are very beautiful eyes, wear them with pride Milo."

He gurgled and then looked up at me in mock amusement, as if he were almost mimicking my expression. I laughed softly and then whispered, "you will be trouble someday young man if you continue to act like this." With what could have been considered a sound of annoyance Milo tried to kick his way out of the blanket and whined. I sighed and then unwrapped the blanket slightly so he could be freer. With a gurgle of joy he tried to grab his foot and I laughed as I shifted him and pressed my lips to the soft dark hairs on his head. He shrieked in joy and then pressed his hands to my face softly as if he were curious. With obvious interest he ran his tiny little hands along my face, memorize my face it seemed.

The moon was covered in darkness for a moment and Milo cried out at the darkness and I hushed him gently, whispering, "hush, nothing will hurt you now. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry."

Milo sobbed softly as he covered his face with his hands and I hugged him closer to me whispering, "my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." With a soft murmur he uncovered his face and then reached up from me again. I smile as I rested his head on my shoulder. He made a soft gurgling sound and then cooed to himself softly as he began to drift off to sleep. After a few minutes I could feel his soft baby breath against my ear and then I cradled him against my chest and watched his little eyelids flutter with sleep. His mouth twitched up in smile and he wrapped his hand into a little fist. I smiled down at him and then a voice rang through my head loud and clear, impish and coyly Calliope called for me. I grimace and then answered as happily as I could before rising and walking towards the bassinet.

I set Milo down ever so softly in the blankets and then running my finger softly along his cheek I whisper, "when destiny calls, you must be strong, I may not be with you my son." Milo sighed softly and smiled in his dream. I bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead again, I hope he felt it too. I hope he knew it was my love that I gave to him in each touch and kiss.

I turned away from the bassinet and with steps like a snail would take, I broke away from my son and moved towards the dark hallway. From the other side I could feel Calliope gloating and preparing herself. For being so sure that I loved her at the moment, she was very insecure about the whole thing. She was probably waiting for the moment that Kate would show up and slip me out from her grasp again. Then again, Calliope had never had me in her grasp. I paused in the doorway and then looking over my shoulder I whispered, "Just look over your shoulder Milo, I'll be there. I will always be there."

Then with a tenuous smile I turned away and walked towards my planned doom, and sure lie.


End file.
